


dedicated to you - renkumi

by minjikishii



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, JO1 - Freeform, KawaKawa, Light Angst, M/M, MOSTLY FLUFF I PROMISE, Renkumi, based off of a conversation, crackfic, fic reader ren, how to tag, once again I don’t know how to tag this, ren is slow at getting things but i still love him, ren suffers I’m sorry, writer takumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: in which takumi is a fic writer, and ren reads said fics without ever realizing it’s takumi’s writing. what happens when ren ends up reading the fic takumi wrote about ren?
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a conversation I had in the renkumi telegram gc. thanks to them and @emers127 for beta reading this fic!!

As an idol, it wasn’t unusual for him to search up his name online to see what pops up. Whether it was thirst tweets on twitter, video edits of him and the other members, fanart or whatever else, Ren relatively enjoyed looking at the content his fans produced. Including fanfiction; although this was a secret he kept from the others, the last thing he wanted was the other members finding out and teasing him about it. 

He didn’t find fanfiction interesting at first, why would he waste his time reading things about him that were completely delusional and unrealistic? He used to avoid sites like AO3 and Wattpad. At least until a very mundane night that ended with Ren staying up until 3am reading a particular author’s work. 

Strawberryshake99. Ren admired their work. admired is an understatement actually. The way they wrote their works spoke volumes to him, every scene felt so undeniably real and full of feeling. He didn’t just admire their work, he admired the author. 

Ren didn’t know why he was reading their latest work in the middle of dance practice, but it was break time and he just so happened to check his phone the same time user “Strawberryshake99” updated the fic. He knew full well that he could get caught by Sho, Mame, or even the S4, but he decided to take that risk. The dancer opened up the site, clicking through his account to find what he was looking for. His finger tapped on a particular title. “dedicated to you” by Strawberryshake99. (a cheesy and laughable fic about him and fellow member Takumi, but god forbid he tell anyone he reads that) 

He scrolled through the newest chapter, reading every word slowly and trying his best to keep his reactions down (which he thought he was doing well, but don’t tell him that the S4 were laughing at Ren from the other side of the practice room). Things were going swimmingly, Ren was almost done with the chapter and nobody was wondering why he was grinning idiotically at his phone. (and even if they were, Ren was grateful they never asked.) 

He never expected anyone to interrupt his reading session, especially Takumi of all people. 

The strawberry-haired singer stepped in front of him and lowered himself to Ren’s eye level. He lowered Ren’s phone, Ren having no choice but to look at him.

“Ren-kun, can you help me with this…” he trailed off. Ren watched as his eyes fell to his phone, his eyes widening. Ren shut off his phone and stood up, startling the younger and causing him to step back. 

“S-sure, what do you need help with?” he stuttered, ears reddening in embarrassment. He hoped Takumi didn’t see what he was reading. Takumi’s face widened with confusion, before his signature cheeky, tilted to one side smile returned to his face. 

“Ren?” Takumi pointed to the pocket Ren had put his phone into. “What were you reading?” 

“Nothing! It was just a letter a fan wrote online.” Takumi smiled wider, clearly not believing the lie Ren made up. The singer gave him a devilish grin, and leaned in close to Ren’s ear. 

“It was fanfiction, wasn’t it?” 

Ren could feel his blood run cold. He didn’t think his ears could get any more red than they currently were. The dancer refused to make any eye contact, opting to look down at his shoes instead. He mentally cursed himself for not being more careful, what if Takumi told everyone else? He knew Takumi would never, but he didn’t want to risk it.

Takumi leaned back and patted Ren’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I won’t tell anyone.” the 21 year old assured, hand over his mouth to stifle any laughter that might’ve come out from it. “Was it good?” Ren sighed a sigh of relief and slowly nodded, still refusing to make eye contact with the singer. “It was good, yeah. You better not tell anyone, not even Keigo or Junki. Definitely not Junki.” Takumi nodded and laughed. 

“I’m not going to ask you what it was about, but who was the author?” Takumi’s head tilted to the side, curiosity painting his face. Ren raised an eyebrow. Why was Takumi interested in the author? Unless he himself was planning on checking them out, he had no reason to be curious about the author of all things. Ren heard the name slip out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Strawberryshake99.” he smiled sheepishly. “You should check them out, I personally really enjoy their work.” Ren couldn’t help but enthusiastically explain why he loved their writing so much to Takumi. 

Takumi stood still, a look of shock on his face. He started laughing before thanking Ren and running out the practice room. How odd. Break was almost over. He didn’t think too much of it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Leave some kudos and a comment if you feel like it hehe :))  
> Stay safe and have a great day :)  
> Twt: @starrysyoys  
> Ig: @jikishiii


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the formatting of this chapter because it was getting hard to read with the original formatting lol :// I’ll probably be keeping it this way. Anyways, once again them to the renkumi gc for the ideas and help, and my gf @emers127 for beta reading this chapter (Takumi can’t relate oops)

Takumi entered the dorm, excusing himself and slinking away to the stairs where he began the ascent to his room. He avoided looking at Ren, who had already taken his usual spot on the couch. 

His mind was jumbled with confusion, shock, and the smallest sense of pride. He crept the door to his room open, stepping inside and quietly shutting it before launching himself at his neatly made bed. The covers wrinkled underneath his weight but whatever, he’ll just remake the bed later. Today’s schedule was tiring, and with practice being as grueling as usual, all he wanted to do was sleep. But instead, Takumi had other plans. The tired singer pulled out his phone. 

In front of his tired and weary eyes was a familiar website. It prompted him to log in. He entered his account information before turning around on the bed so he was propped up against the pillows.

“Username: Strawberryshake99” The phone dinged loudly and he was logged in. Takumi sighed. His newest work “dedicated to you - renkumi”; a nice and simple college au story that currently has 16 chapters, was blowing up; his notification box was full of comments, kudos, and other notifs reminding him of his seemingly overnight success. Reminding him that, yes, he was a fanfiction writer. Who just so happened to be writing fanfiction of him and his closest groupmate: Ren Kawashiri. He would never admit it to anyone though. Even more, he’d never admit to writing something so… personal. 

He nearly had a heart attack earlier that day when he caught Ren reading his fic. He knew the dancer liked looking at fan-made content, he never failed to forward and send any of his favorite fanarts or edits to the “JO1 group chat”. He just never expected Ren of all people to come across and let alone _read_ his work. 

Takumi looked back at what happened and stifled an awkward laugh. Upon hearing Ren enthusiastically praise his writing, he had awkwardly laughed and ran out of the practice room. What an _embarrassing_ way to deal with that. He had let out a sigh of relief afterward though, relieved that Ren hadn’t figured him out and that his secret was still a secret. The only person who knew about his hobby was Sho, thanks to an embarrassing morning where he caught Takumi on his laptop updating his fic at the dinner table. That was the reason why he never wrote anywhere else except his room anymore. 

He looked through the recent comments, hoping to see something that could cheer him up. He didn’t need to look far, the comment section was full of positive comments. They were mostly the usual “great work!” or “takumi is so cute in this!” or “ren and takumi need to get it together, they’re so oblivious!!”, but one specific comment caught his eye. Takumi instantly recognized the username, he’s seen it on all of his works. 

Azurelotus. 

They were a regular reader of his works, and they always commented every time. Some would call the way they always commented on every chapter “overkill”, but Takumi always looked forward to them. It was his only form of feedback after all, as he had nobody to beta-read his writing (although he wished he did, but he was too chicken to find someone for it and he didn’t want to ask his members). He sat up straight, and began to read the comment. 

“ **Azurelotus** : once again, this is an amazing chapter! I loved the way you wrote Ren and how you wrote Takumi’s feelings! Everything feels so real, and I can easily imagine myself in a situation like this. I loved everything about this chapter, my favorite part was definitely when Ren helped Takumi during his presentation ^^ Once again, your writing never disappoints. Looking forward to the next chapter!” Takumi smiled. The contents of the comment weren’t too different from what they usually wrote, and like always, it was cheesy and positive. 

The strawberry haired singer pinned and replied to the comment. 

“ **Strawberryshake99** : Thank you, your comments always make my day! Next chapter will be a fun one to read, :)” Takumi tried his best not to make it sound too copy and paste, he always wrote something similar when replying to his biggest fan. 

A sudden thought came to Takumi’s mind. He was suddenly reminded of what Ren told him at practice: 

“Strawberryshake99 is my favorite writer because the way they write feels so relatable. I try my best to tell them that on every one of their works actually.” 

Could it be?

He shook his head. There was no possible way, no way that his biggest fan, “Azurelotus”, could be him. Sure, the username could possibly be related to him, but lotus was just a flower, and azure was just a color. There could be a million people in the world who liked the combination. There was no way they were Ren. 

Takumi sighed, for the millionth time today, and read the comment again. It was too similar to the way Ren would compliment him, too similar to his style of speech. No. it couldn’t be him, Ren wouldn’t make a username like that. Takumi snorted. Ren would obviously go for a name related to foxes, or just straight up use his own name. 

The singer groaned and grabbed the pillow next to him, burying his face in the plush material. This was too confusing for him. The thought of Ren reading his writing was already stressful enough. He wondered a lot of things regarding Ren. Did he think it was good? Obviously he did, if he made the effort to call him his favorite author. Did he choose to read this specific fanfiction because it was written by him? Or was it because of something else? Takumi didn’t want to get his hopes up for that. Did Ren read other fanfictions about him too? Did he read fanfiction about him and the other members? What kind of fanfiction did he like? 

If Ren found out who “Strawberryshake99” really was, would he hate him? Would he think he was weird? A lot of people would usually think that, if they found out their best friend wrote fanfiction. Let alone fanfiction about the two of them pining for each other and fanfiction about them _kissing_ . Being _boyfriends_. Fanfiction “based off of the author’s personal experience”. Takumi buried his face deeper into the pillow. He didn’t want to think about that. He hoped Ren wouldn’t figure him out anytime soon.

Takumi rolled off of his bed and walked over to his desk, where he turned on his laptop. In front of him was an empty document. He cracked his knuckles. He had a new chapter to write.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school is starting up soon, updates will be less frequent :(( I’ll try to update this when I can tho!!  
> Anyways, stay safe and have a great day! ^^  
> Twt: @starrysyoys  
> Ig: @jikishiii


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay omg i’m so sorry for this short chapter, i really struggled with getting it to my goal of 1.5k words but then i said fuck it and decided to upload it as it is. this was not beta read because i got lazy and i felt bad for not updating for so long. schools been an ass yk
> 
> UMMM CW FOR MENTIONS OF FOOD ASJDKLSD

Ren’s phone buzzed. It was 5:30 in the morning. There was a text from his manager reminding him he had a free day today. Ren swiped the notification across the screen to delete it and sighed. Despite it being his free day, Ren had no intention of taking a break. He had to practice. 

He got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to freshen up, stretching and cracking his back as he did. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Seeing as he planned to practice all day today, the man decided against taking a shower so early in the morning. He was bound to return all sweaty later anyways. The splash of the cold water on his face shook his senses awake. Water dripped down from his face and he slicked back his silver hair. He looked pretty good for “just woke up at 5:30 am on my off-day”. 

Quietly opening his door, he silently walked down the stairs towards the kitchen of the shared dorm they live in, as to not wake anyone else up. As expected, JO1’s loyal leader was already there. The latter was busy preparing something. He curtly nodded as Ren walked past him towards the fridge. The 23 year old opened the minifridge and pulled out a single cucumber and a container of mini tomatoes. 

“Is that all you’re eating?” Sho looked his way when he sat down. Like a doting father, he usually questioned Ren’s unusual eating habits. 

“Yeah.” Ren mumbled back through a mouthful of cucumber. He twisted the container of tomatoes open and began to munch on the plump, red food. 

“Are you sure that’s enough?” the leader paused from his food preparation to stare at Ren, concern on his usually calm face. Ren nodded. “Just make sure you’re staying healthy, okay? The last thing we need is someone falling sick, especially if it’s you.” 

Ren smiled and nodded once again before returning to his breakfast. (if it could even be called one) He finished off the last of the tomatoes and dropped the container in the sink, turning on the faucet to wash it. 

“Don’t worry about it, I can wash it with my stuff.” the dancer argued against it before giving in. He turned off the faucet and started to head back to his room, bumping into Takumi on the way. The slightly shorter man had looked like he just woke up, his red locks messed up and slightly covering his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, and Ren would never say this out loud, but Takumi looked really fucking cute like that. The red head shook his bangs out of his face and smiled at Ren. 

“Good morning, Ren-kun. Did you just wake up too?” Takumi’s morning voice was deeper than one thought it would be (and it never failed to send chills down Ren’s spine). The older nodded and scratched the back of his nape. He suddenly felt warm. The two idols stood there awkwardly. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Ren asked the other, shifting from foot to foot. _God, this was so awkward._

“What do you mean?” Takumi gave him a confused look. His sparkly eyes were extra sparkly this morning, Ren noticed. His (perfect) eyebrows were arched in question and his head was tilted a little to the side. He pouted a little and it was suddenly too hot in the hallway and Ren felt a little too lightheaded. “I’m usually awake at this time, just in my room. What are _YOU_ doing up this early? Isn’t it an off-day?”

“I planned on going down to the studio to practice. I thought I should probably get as much practice as I can.” Takumi nodded, as if in agreement. The two stood there a while longer before the younger yawned and decided to head off. 

“I’m going to go eat something now, but if you’re going to head down to the studio, can you wait for me? I want to practice today too.” Takumi smiled as he skipped down the hallway. Ren nodded and headed back to his room. For some reason, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

His phone buzzed, and Ren’s scrambled to tap on the notification it sent, almost dropping his phone in the progress. “Dedicated to you” had just been updated. He sat down next to his door and opened up the site on his phone. The familiar site welcomed him as he began reading.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again tysm more reading, hope you enjoyed!! i promise (and i’m serious this time) chapter 4 will be longer,,, hopefully.  
> social media’s:  
> twt: @starrysyoys  
> ig: @jikishiii


End file.
